


Cat and Mouse

by odditynumber42



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bondage I suppose, Cat kidnaps Reid, Cat/Reid one-sided, Doesn't go too far, F/M, Non-Consensual Touching, a bit of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odditynumber42/pseuds/odditynumber42
Summary: Cat always gets what she wants. And what she wants? Spencer Reid.





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something of this caliber. So if you have any suggestions, please let me know. Thank you!

“Whaddya say, Spency?” Cat asked with a smug grin, knowing that she had finally won. She asked the question as if Reid actually had a choice in the matter, but Cat knew that they both knew it was over. She was simply toying with him now, as a cat toys with a mouse it trapped. The left corner of Cat’s mouth quirked up as she thought this, rather liking the idea. She was the cat -- elegant, sophisticated, and completely in control. He was the mouse -- outplayed, complaisant, and completely helpless. 

To his credit, Reid was able to remain stoic, not letting the defeat he was surely feeling show on his face. Cat found it amusing that even now that it was all over for him, Reid was still focusing on protecting his friend. In fact, that trait is most likely one of the reasons she’s so infatuated with him. It’s kind of cute, in a heroic sort of way. 

“Well, Spencer?” She asked again, signaling to her lackey to push his gun even harder against the temple of the BAU’s tech analyst, Penelope Garcia, who let out a whimper in turn. 

“Of course I’ll do it. Me for her, right?” answers Reid. He doesn’t even hesitate. He’s already run all the possibilities through that big beautiful head of his, and obviously found that there’s no escaping this. At least, not without a bad ending for the pretty Miss Garcia. Reid’s face stays impassive as he keeps his gaze on Cat. He probably knows that if he looks at Garcia, his resolve will crumble. So instead he stares at Cat, disgusted by the look of glee on her face. 

“Just, get the gun off of her,” Reid says quietly, yet with an impressive level of authority in his voice. Cat actually felt sort of proud that she couldn’t detect even the slightest waver in the genius’s voice. 

“Gladly,” she responds. In one swift movement, Cat pulls out her own gun and shoots her nameless lackey right between his eyes. “Better?” She asks, smirking at the look of abject horror on Garcia’s face, and the brief shock that flashed in Reid’s eyes for about two seconds before Mr. Stone Wall returned. 

Cat pouted in mock disappointment at Reid’s reaction. “Come on, Spency. Can’t you give me a bit more than that?” She waited the appropriate amount of time for him to answer. Realizing that he wasn’t going to, Cat continued, “Oh well. No matter. A deal’s a deal. It’s time for you to hold up your end of the bargain.”

At this, Reid nodded. He murmured a quiet, private goodbye to Garcia, who was by now full on sobbing, begging him not to do as Cat said. Cat could tell that Reid tried to explain gently why he was doing what he was doing, but eventually had to give up. Garcia would understand someday. 

Having gotten bored by this display of affection and sorrow, Cat called out, “Tick, tock. You’d better hurry up, Spencer, before I change my mind and decide to use the Dirty Dozen here as target practice.” 

Reid whispered one more thing to Garcia, and gave her a light kiss on the top of her head. This was somewhat difficult to do, seeing as said tech analyst was vehemently shaking her head “no.” After this, Reid stepped back from his colorful friend, squaring his shoulders and turning around. He walked confidently over to Cat, staring her down the whole time. Cat could tell that Reid was definitely planning on keeping himself together. She smiled, knowing that this facade would eventually break. And she would be there to see it happen. Because now? Now Spencer was _hers_.


	2. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Reid has agreed to give himself up to save Garcia, the fun begins.

“I just knew you’d come with me!” Cat happily exclaimed, gesturing for her other lackey to go bring Garcia back to her apartment. The tech analyst was dragged out, sobbing. Cat noticed Reid wince at his friend’s distress, and she smiled. 

“Y’know, Spency, I’ve been waiting awhile for this. I’ve got some real fun things planned.” At this, Reid paled a bit, but didn’t let any other signs of fear show on his face. Noticing this, Cat chuckled, “Don’t get too excited. Anyway, we’re gonna go on a little trip now, so follow me.” 

Cat grabbed Reid’s arm in an iron grip and yanked him along, forcing him to head out to her van. She opened the door, and removed a black bag. While doing this, she made sure not to let go of her newly acquired genius, resulting in a kind of awkward embrace. 

Cat dropped Reid’s arm, and began rummaging about in the black bag. She knew Spencer wouldn’t try getting away, not while Penelope was still at risk. Cat smirked, knowing she had Reid in the palm of her hands, finally. This next part she would savor.

“I know, I know. I’m using a van. I get that it’s exceedingly tacky. But hey, it’s actually pretty useful.” It was starting to annoy Cat a little bit that Reid wasn’t responding, but she was fine with continuing this one-sided conversation. 

“Now, time to get you ready to go,” she said, reaching into her bag and pulling out some black rope. Cat relished the moment Spencer saw what she was holding, eyes going wide. The fear he was trying to dismiss was slowly creeping onto his face. She smiled, Reid looked so cute when he was scared.

“You don’t need to restrain me. I won’t run,” Reid attempted to get himself out of this predicament, his voice wavering. He took a small step back. 

Cat took a large step forward, a bit too close for the genius’s comfort. “I know you won’t. But I want to. And you don’t get to choose anything that happens.” Leaning close to his face, Cat whispered directly into Reid’s ear, “You are mine now, Spencer Reid.” 

Reid shivered at both Cat’s breath on his ear and her ominous words. He gulped, reminding himself that he was doing this for Garcia. Almost as if she could read his mind, Cat pulled back and added, “Now don’t make this difficult, Spency. Your multi-colored friend isn’t yet out of the clear. So I suggest you don’t upset me.”

Spencer nodded in defeat, unaware of how excited Cat was. She went around behind Reid. “Hands,” she said. Reluctantly, Reid put his wrists together behind his back. This act of compliance gave Cat a rush, and she grinned giddily. 

Taking a length of the black rope, Cat wound it tightly around the agent’s wrists, successfully incapacitating Reid. She knotted it well, smirking at the slight wince brought on by how tight she pulled the rope. Not even close to done yet, Cat took some more rope, and wrapped it this time around Reid’s elbows, painfully bringing his arms together behind his back. He hissed at the pain, and Cat’s smirk grew. She then brought out some more rope, and went around to the front of Reid to tie his bound arms to his torso. 

Having just tightly knotted the rope binding Reid’s arms to his back, Cat was surprised to hear Reid speak. “You overestimate me," he said quietly, absentmindedly testing the rope's tightness.

Cat reached up a hand and ruffled Spencer’s hair in a demeaning manner. She stared into his warm, brown eyes, and said seriously, “No. I’ve underestimated you multiple times in the past. I’m not making that mistake ever again.”

Reid looked like he wanted to say more, but Cat wanted to keep moving things along. She moved back over to the van, and patted on one of the seats. She whistled, and brightly commanded, “Here, boy!” Spencer refused to acknowledge this.

When Cat realized Reid wasn’t going to come, she shrugged and walked over to him, digging around in the black bag until she got what she was looking for. She turned to the tied up genius, holding up the object in her hands so that he could see. 

His reaction was priceless. Mouth opened out of shock, eyes widened, brows drawn together. Fear, disgust, it was the whole package. Cat smiled so widely that she felt as if her face might split open. This all might turn out to be even better than she had dreamed, and Cat had always dreamed big.


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost ready to go...

Cat grinned as she looked back and forth between the trussed up doctor and the black collar she was spinning around her finger. She had picked it out especially for Reid, and had been waiting far too long to finally see it around Spencer’s pretty little neck. 

“No. You’re not putting that on me. I’m not a dog,” Reid spat out, glaring at Cat. “I said I’d come with you to ensure Garcia’s safety, but I will not have a fucking collar put on me.” 

Cat simply chuckled at Reid’s little outburst. She had to admit, despite what some of the other team members thought at times, the genius agent could be very assertive and strong-willed. She would have fun testing the limits of his resolve. 

“Spency, Spency, Spency,” Cat stalked closer to Reid with each repetition, until he was backed up against the van, Cat pressing him into the hard vehicle. She relished the quick look of panic that flit across his face as he realized he was trapped. “You better watch your language. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to gag that pretty mouth of yours until later, but now you’ve upset me.” She stuck out her lower lip in an exaggerated pout, a dangerous glint in her eyes. 

Reid opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped as Cat took out a black cloth and forced it between the genius’s lips, reaching around behind his head to tie it tightly in a knot so there would be no chance Reid could get it off. Moving back slightly, Cat admired her handiwork. She had been right--a cleave gagged Dr. Reid was quite the sight. 

Before Reid had the chance to pull his head away, Cat fastened the collar around his neck, appreciating the stark contrast between smooth, pale skin and dark black leather. She tightened it, making sure it was tight enough to cause slight discomfort, but not so tight that Reid would have trouble breathing. Cat clipped a leash onto the collar, gripping the other end of it tightly in her fist. 

A distressed sound came from Reid as he felt the pressure of the collar encircling his neck. This whole extremely demeaning ordeal caused Reid’s face to flush in a mix of embarrassment and anger. Cat greedily took in the sight of Dr. Spencer Reid, hair disheveled, gagged, bound, and leashed, with a beautiful red tint to his face to top it all off. 

“You’re gorgeous,” she let out in a breathy tone, looking Reid up and down. His brows drew together in a frown. The agent was clearly uncomfortable, but wasn’t able to voice any of his concerns due to the gag in his mouth. Cat felt a warm, stirring sensation fill her, but she had to force herself to stay professional. Once she got Reid back to the completely private place she had secured, Cat would be able to take all the time she wanted. 

With a tug on the leash, Cat maneuvered the lanky genius into the van, making him lay on the van’s floor to keep him away from any of the windows, which had been blacked out anyway. After tying the leash to the bottom of one of the seats, Cat simply took a moment to gaze down into the big, beautiful, fear-glazed hazel eyes of the doctor, unconsciously bringing a hand to lay on his chest. 

Reid’s breath hitched at the contact, the movement jarring Cat back into the present. She rose to her full height, and grabbed a blanket from the front seat. “Nighty-night, Spency. See you in a bit,” she crooned, grinning crookedly, before draping the blanket over her recently-acquired prize. 

Cat climbed out of the back of the van, shut the door, then made her way to the driver’s seat. She put the key in the ignition, delighting in the sound of the engine’s roar (drowning out the muffled thumps from the back). Sighing contentedly, Cat began to drive, excitement buzzing throughout her whole body. Everything was going perfectly. Soon, the fun would begin.


	4. Home

Cat’s friend was kind enough to let her borrow his private cabin, on the one condition that Cat would take pictures and share them. (Which, she had to admit, she was going to do anyway.) The drive to said location was the longest Cat had ever endured. It took six hours to get there, made all the more unbearable by the knowledge of the precious cargo she was carrying. Cat was getting restless, and who knew how that would bode for Reid. She spent the long ride thinking of all the wonderful things she would get to do with her Spencer. Well, that and singing along loudly and obnoxiously to the radio.

By the time the van pulled into the long, gravel driveway of the cabin surrounded by trees, Cat simply could wait no longer. She had been waiting so long for this, waiting for the chance to finally take what was rightfully hers. Waiting for the opportunity to be the cat, and to catch her prey, the mouse. Cat had been obsessing over Reid ever since their first encounter--enthralled by not only his intellect, but his passion, his kindness, and (of course) his beauty.

Cat giddily exited the vehicle, barely remembering to put the van in park. She went over to the side door, and knocked four times. “We’re here!” She squealed, ripping the door open. 

There lay Reid, still sprawled uncomfortably on the car floor. The blanket had come off a bit, but his lower half was still covered with it. Cat pulled the blanket the rest of the way off, grinning at Reid the whole time. It was gutsy, the way Reid was choosing to stare defiantly right back at Cat’s face. However, this only excited her more. She had always known that the doctor had a fighting spirit, and now she would really get to test its boundaries.

Reid sat up on his own, and Cat made quick work untying his leash from the bottom of one of the seats. She helped him out of the van with a tenderness that surprised even herself. Once the two left the car, Cat brought out her phone and dialed a number, all with one hand. The other kept a firm hold of Reid’s leash. She motioned to Reid that the call would only take a moment.

Whoever was on the other end of the call picked up on the second ring. “We’re here. You can come take the van now. Key’s on the hood.” Cat stated all of this quickly, and hung up before she could even get a response. 

Noticing Reid’s puzzled look at this exchange, Cat shrugged. “There’s no way I’m letting the car I took you in stay anywhere near where I’m keeping you. I’m not dumb, Spencer.” Reid hung his head dejectedly. There went one of his chances of a short stay.

Cat reached out and took Reid’s chin in her hand. Raising his face to meet hers, Cat took the moment to consider her catch. His eyes told her everything. They told Cat that Reid was prepared to fight, and that he would stay stubbornly strong no matter what. But Cat could see another thing in them, and that was a hint of how scared and alone he really felt. She leaned forward and slowly took the black cloth out of his mouth, letting her fingers trail along Reid’s cheeks. Cat pulled back and watched as the doctor took the time to stretch out his jaw. Well, really she was watching his lips, but there would be more time for that later.

Reid didn’t make a single sound as Cat turned around and made her way into the cabin, pulling him along behind her. It felt beyond amazing having a leashed genius in tow. The pair entered the building. Cat felt like her heart was about to burst out of her chest from all the excitement and pent up energy she was feeling. Reid was much more reserved. But he couldn’t hide the surprised look on his face as he took in the cabin. It was beautifully furnished, tastefully designed, and seemed like a wonderful place to live. That is, if you weren’t being held there against your will. 

“It really is quite nice, isn’t it? I’m sure you’ll get to enjoy this cabin eventually, but until we’ve made some...progress, you will be staying up in the attic. Hey, don’t give me that look, you haven’t even seen it yet.” 

Cat smirked and yanked on Reid’s leash, bringing him up the stairs and to said attic. Reid’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of it, but he still didn’t say anything. (No matter, Cat would be able to elicit sounds from him soon enough.) There wasn’t any furniture except for a cabinet in one of the corners that seemed about to pop with all that was stuffed inside. As for the rest of the room, there was a rumpled quilt on the ground in another corner, a metal hoop attached to the wall right above it with a chain dangling from it. What drew his attention the most, however, was the hook and chains hanging from the ceiling of the attic. Reid gulped when he saw this, and Cat smiled at his reaction.

“Oh, don’t worry Spency, we won’t be using that until a bit later. For now--”

Cat was interrupted mid-sentence by the sound of a phone ringing from downstairs. Of course something like this would happen and delay things even further. She let out a frustrated sound and tried to imagine what could possibly be so important that she was being contacted during the delicate transition of Reid into his new home. Her friend had said that everything would be taken care of so that only he could contact her with that phone. Clearly annoyed, Cat dragged Reid over to the corner with the quilt. She moved quickly and roughly as she replaced his gag and traded out the black leash for the metal hoop’s chain, locking it onto Reid’s collar. 

In a couple long strides, Cat stopped at the top of the staircase. She glanced at Reid, bound, gagged, and helpless, collar and chain preventing him from moving any more than five feet away from the corner. Cat could tell he was fighting the urge to curl up on the quilt like a dog, seeing as exhaustion was written all over his face. The sight helped to calm Cat’s nerves and cheer her back up. “I’ll be back in just a bit, don’t go anywhere!” Chuckling, Cat hurried back down the stairs and to the phone. She couldn’t wait to finally get things started.


End file.
